The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a circuit board and an external connector and to a connector connected to an external connector.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-344458 discloses a structure for connecting a wiring board (circuit board), which uses a surface mounting type electrical connector contact (lead), to a mated electrical connector (external connector). The contact of the surface mounting type electrical connector includes one end defining a bonding portion, which is bonded by solder to a contact pad of the wiring board, and another end defining a connecting portion, which contacts a contact of the mated electrical connector. The bonding portion is bonded by solder to the contact pad and the connecting portion is arranged in contact with the contact of the mated electrical connector. This electrically connects the wiring board and the mated electrical connector through the surface mounting type electrical connector contact.
In the structure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-344458, when the mated electrical connector is fitted to and removed from the contact of the surface mounting type electrical connector, force acts on the contact. The force acting on the contact is applied as stress to the wiring board. This may damage the wiring board.